


In Cold Blood

by Meta_Ren



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meta_Ren/pseuds/Meta_Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc Niccals is an embalmer for a funeral home, and has scared ever single trainee that has came through the door, caused damage to the building, and much more. Finally, the head funeral director, Russel Hobbs, has had enough of Murdocs attitude. If Murdoc can't get along with the next trainee, it will cost him his job. With Russel being gone for two weeks, Murdoc has the building to himself, and the apprentice, 2D.  Before Murdoc notices it, he is slowly falling for the blue haired man, causing him to re-think all his life choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do I Wanna Know?

Dead bodies. Every day, there was a new dead body to tend to. But it wasn’t as bad as one would think. Most people try not think about what they would have to do with their loved ones body after death, much less their own. People are afraid of the unknown...well... most at least. 

Murdoc Niccals was the type of person to take pride in his work, taking extra measures to make sure that the body that was given to him would be more than presentable to the grieving family. Living in the small area of Stroke-on-Trent, where the elderly outnumbered the young, there were not many willing people that would want to work in a so called dreaded place as the funeral home, so Mr. Niccals worked alone most times, with the exception of the few interns that would come in occasionally. The energy and optimistic attitiude of the young adults would quickly be replaced with vexation. With Murdoc’s irritable temper, most of the interns would beg to be transferred immediately to a new director, but that wasn’t the case for this one questionable fellow 

The last body. Corpse. Rotting flesh of a degenerate animal. 

Finishing up the work for the day, Murdoc shuts the heavy door to the embalming room, ready to get back to his rundown shack and order take-out Chinese’s, as always. He licked his lips by the mere thought of the hot and spicy Mei Fun. Making his way down the hall, he was stopped by the head funeral director, Russel Hobbs. The top of his lips quickly feel down and the thought of the Chinese cooking left his mind. 

Russel was the man who took shit from no one. He was sensitive to the families in sorrow, but when it came to Murdoc, he wasn’t as friendly, especially since the event last week with the now gone intern, who Murdoc threatened with a trocar when the student was fidgeting too much. As the student hid for cover under the embalming table, Murdoc began to shake it with full force, causing the deceased man to fall to the floor. 

Russle puts his hands on his hips before beginning. “Hey Murdoc, sorry to keep you from going home too soon, but come to the office for a second, I have something that I need to discuss with you.” His forced smile only seemed to anger the black haired man more. Murdoc sighs and follows the giant into the small, cramped room that was only used for storing files and other unwanted items. Russel takes the chair that was tucked away in the desk, while Murdoc sits in the flimsy lawn chair provided. Russel’s usual happy, emotional face begins to drop and become downcast. Murdoc begins to fidget his fingers in a way to show the authority figure his resentful demeanor.

“Alright Niccals, let’s cut the shit. You and I both know that the intern that you scared off last week was the third one this month! I can’t keep backing up for you man.”

“What’s the problem, the bollock had it coming to him!” Murdoc grabs the sides of the chair, trying hard to not lash out in a riot of anger.

“Shut your damn mouth. You listen here, I just got an email that we have a new apprentice coming next week, and if you blow this one, I will have to think about firing you. You have costed this company over thirty thousand dollars, from dropping your cigarette in the embalming fluid causing the building to catch on fire, and ‘accidently’ stabbing the intern last year with a syringe. I can’t do this anymore Niccals.”

The dark haired man stands up and dusts off his chest, and starts to head to the door, causing Russel to shout in anger.  
“I’M NOT DONE NICCALS!” Murdoc turns around slowly to get a look at the agitated American, only to realize that he was more than mad.  
“Ah shit, your serious…look mate, I will try to get along with the next guy, but if he pisses me off, I will not hesitate to kick him in the arse.” The director closes his eyes, trying to contain himself. 

“Alright Niccals, I will take your word, but one more thing. I am going to be out of town the next two weeks, so that means that you will have to be head director. I have a trip I am taking to Japan to see about finally adopting the little girl. So that means that I can’t save your ass if you burn the place down, stab anyone, an-“

“Wut! You mean that little girl named after spaghetti that you never shut up about! Does she even know proper English?”  
The bigger man, offended by Murdoc’s negativity, begins straightening up the few papers that lay on the desk. 

“It’s none of your damn business, if anything, she definitely knows more about talking proper English than you! Get out of my office, I told you what I had to. You will get your check in the mail next Friday, the intern will be here Monday morning, so don’t be late.”

Murdoc waves behind him and starts walking out of the room, this time not being stopped by the big man behind him. Unlocking the door to his 1969 Chevrolet, the old goth starts up the engine of the vehicle, ready to be home and enjoy a hot bowl of mei fun. 

***

The rest of the week goes by in a blur, as usual. Nothing eventful whatsoever. 

 

Murdoc walks out to his car, relieved that it was finally the end of the week, hoping that no one would die today, making him have to come back and pump another body with formaldehyde. As he gets closer, he notices that there was a piece of paper stuck in-between the windshield. Anger. Ensues. 

“I told those damn Mormons that I am not converting! I don't care what regul...Wait, that ain’t no pamphlet.” Murdoc picks up the paper and takes a closer look to see what exactly it was. It was a yellow sticky note, and there was a distinct, messy cursive writing, obviously Russel’s. 

‘Here is the information on the new trainee, not that you care.’ –Russel-

 

“Wut the hell, if you say that I don’t care, your right, feh.”

Murdoc grabs the paper and tosses it to the passenger’s seat, not even bothering to give it any thought. As he pulls into the driveway of his humble abode, he can’t help but notice that there was an abnormal amount of blue on the paper, making him more than curious. 

“Eh, why not, it won’t hurt anybody.” Murdoc gingerly grabs the paper and takes a good look at the picture.

“We ran out of black ink or something, there is no way that this guy’s hair is blue…The Funeral Science School of London…not bad for a lanky looking tosser.” The dark haired man laughs to himself and throws the paper across the dashboard of the car. “It doesn’t matter, he will piss me off somehow, like all the other young ones…”

After a long weekend of long drinking, Murdoc wakes to the ear aching noise of the alarm clock. “Ah, not now luv…I have to clamp his jaw shut…” As the clock grows louder, the sluggish man throws an empty bottle of rum at the devise. “Shut the hell up. I don’t want to go to work today…work…fuck.” He has to go to work today. 

The now alert man pulls up to the funeral home in a mess. Stained shirt, messy hair, and booze breathe. Yup, he was ready. Getting closer to the building, memories start flooding to his mind, Russel is gone, intern is here, and…” Not noticing the blue haired man standing next to the door, Murdoc unlocks the door and walks into the building. “Um, I fink I got the wrong buildin’…I’ll ask ‘at man.” 

Murdoc continues to walk until he gets to the embalming room. “Wut the hell, where is that tosser at…” The man continues to be in deep though, not hearing the door opening to the funeral home. Laying against the wall of the structure, closing his eyes and humming, the man does not notice the apprentice approach him closer and closer.

2D taps the tired man on the shoulder, making him fall backwards instantly. “Who is there?!” Murdoc’s eyes come into focus and he sees the blue haired man in front of him. “Who are you? The main funeral director ain’t here, so you are gonna have to deal with me!” Both sit in silence.

“I’m ‘ere for the apprenticeship…is that ‘ow yew treat all your clients?”  
“Well, all my clients are dead, they don’t care.”

“Oh. T’en I got the right man t’en. I’m 2D.”

***

“What the fuck are they teaching you in school lanky! That ain’t the right artery!”

“But I already started pumpin’ the fluid in…”

“TURN IT OFF DIMWITT!”

“ ‘OW YEW DEW THAT?”

“GOD-DAMMIT!” Murdoc runs over to the machine to turn the switch off. 

“WHAT DID THEY TEACH YOU IN SCHOOL? FINDING THE ARTERY IS THE FIRST THING YOU LEARN!”

“…nothin’… ‘ow to prepare a body fo cremation…”

“Cremation? CREMATION! WHO DOES THAT?”

“It is gettin’ popular…embalmin’ people ain’t gewd. Cremation is cheaper too…”

The dark haired man takes in the words just said, thinking of a response. 

“Well, it is, but down here, where the ‘ultra-religious’ people live, embalming is the only thing they would think is appropriate. Where yew from?”

“Hertfordshire…”

“Go figure, upper-class folks.” Both sit in an awkward silence while Murdoc starts looking for the correct blood vane.

“You just gonna stand there and do nothing? Hand me the forceps.”

***

Note- A trocar is a devise that is stabbed above the belly button and is used to suck fluid out of the internal organs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Nice seeing you again!   
> Doing some detailed work this story, just the little mistakes and re-writing awkward lines. So don't worry about the entirety being lost!   
> With much love,  
>  Meta  
> 6-'18


	2. Let the Bodies Hit the Floor

After the stressful situation, the two decide to take a quick break after the lively color was brought back to the lifeless corpse. 2D was shaken from the much shorter man’s angry lashing that happened moments before. 

Both walk outside to the entry of the funeral home in silence. The irritation that radiated off the the goth only made 2D more uncomfortable and a feeling of unwelcome washed upon him. When they finally arrived outside, Murdoc leans his back against the rough bricks of the building and quickly draws out a small, slender box, pulling out a cigarette. 2D can’t help but watch as the man’s long fingers swiftly pull out a lighter from his back pocket, it was as if he had done the procedure many times. The older man can’t help but see that the other was watching him with much concentration. This intrigued him, as no one observed his usual spectacle.

 

“You want a fag mate?”

“Oh, Um yeah, if yew don’t mind…forgot mine.”

The two smoke, but the atmosphere was not as tense as the moments before. The silence was comfortable, yet an uncanny feeling fell before 2D. After Murdoc finished the cigarette, he rubs the butt against the dirty concrete, leaving a dark, ashy streak. 2D imitates his motions a few seconds later, but not as fluent as the other.

“Oi mate, when we get back in we have to get the trocar and-“

“Wot is a troca’?”

“ARE YOU A WANKER? YOU WENT TO SCHOOL FOR THIS RIGHT?”

“I…forget lots of t’ings…” 

“Ughh, the long stick that you stab in the corpse’s stomach…ring a bell?”

“I guess…wot is your name?”

“YOU-oh, I guess I forgot that eh? My name is Murdoc Niccals, professional undertaker.”

“Nice ta meet yew Mr. Mur’doc, I ‘av a question before we get goin’.”

“Yeah? Wut is it?”

“Dew yew believe in g’osts?” Such a question should be reserved for a moment of intense and deep conversation, but the blue haired man was not informed on what was appropriate for first meetings.

“I don’t believe in any of that shit.” 2D was off put by the seriousness in the man’s voice, stepping backwards to give him space. Maybe he should have started with a lighter inquiry.

“None of that is real, it’s just a bunch of Hollywood bullshit. Don’t ask me anything else unless it has to do with a copse, got me dullard?”

“Okay…it won’t ‘appen again. I’m sorry…” Murdoc doesn’t turn around to look at him, instead starts walking to the door, ready to begin the next procedure in the room. Watching as the perplexing man guided them, 2D felt that something new was about to begin in his somewhat ordinary life. 

***

After the long strenuous process of explaining where the gallbladder is located to 2D, Murdoc was on the verge of giving up on the guy. Thankfully, the most complicated portion was over. The old goth finished cleaning the corpse of the deceased without much assistance from the younger man.   
“So, wut if I stabbed ‘is lungs instead of the kidneys?” That was it,

“You dumbass, you already asked me this question! It won’t make a difference!” Murdoc mercilessly tears off his gloves, throwing them into the garbage can. 

“Now here is a job you can’t screw up! Roll the body into the wake room and put him in the coffin, and don’t touch his face, I just put on some foundation! And be careful…this body may be leaky…hehe.” 2D looks at the body. The man who was on the table previously couldn’t have been the same person. The corpse earlier had looked like it was ready to decompose on the spot, but what Murdoc did was magic. The man looked peaceful, as if he were asleep. An amazing feat that could only be pulled off buy someone with a gifted talent. 

“Mr. Mur’doc, yew did a great job, he looks so peacefu’”

“You don’t have to call me that, it’s just Murdoc.” He gave an exaggerated release of air and folded his arms, quickly looking in the opposite direction.

“Okay, Mur’doc…where is the wake room?” The older man points in the hallway, leading to a semi-dark looking den.

Taking great care in wheeling the body, 2D makes it to the wake room, where there lies a grey coffin, which was centered in the room perfectly. He picks up the corpse with great care, hoping to god that nothing would happen. Just as 2D had the man half way into the coffin, legs still hanging out onto the wheeled table, there was a sudden loud noise from outside. 

“WOT THE ‘ELL WAS THAT?” 

2D quickly crouches down near the coffin, not noticing that his leg had caught on the wheeled table, making it slowly push to the side. Before he could understand what was happening, the table had wheeled away, causing the body to fall lifelessly on the ground. 

“AHH, WOT I DEW, WOT I DEW!” The tall man begins to panic. Frantically picking up the body with all his might, he tries to get him back into the coffin. Just as he was starting to get his head into it, the front door begins to creak open. He could feel himself getting light headed. 

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HIS DAMN FACE! WHY THE HELL IS HE ON THE GROUND!”

“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR! I WAS JUST TRYIN’ TO GET ‘IM IN AND-D I ‘EARD A LOUD NOISE AND-AND.”

“SHUT IT FACEACHE, YOU MESSED UP MY WORK AND YOU HAVE NO BLOODY IDEA WHAT YOU ARE DOING, I SUGGEST YOU GET AWAY.”

 

2D feels tears sting his eyes as the older man begins to take over his work. When the body was finally placed in his final resting area, 2D was left in the cold room alone, while Murdoc went to grab more foundation. Taking off his apron, 2D lays it on the front pew and sits down. 

As Murdoc walks back into the embalming room, he can’t help but think back to Russel’s words. 

 

‘God, what is that kids problem, why doesn’t he understand shit? I need him to stay so I can keep this shitty job, but with Russel gone…wait-is today Monday?‘

 

Speed walking to the main office, Murdoc opens the door and begins shuffling through the few papers on the desk. He rushes to the wake room, panicked, causing 2D to look up.

“I screwed up mate…”

“Wut, I-Im the one who dropped-“

“Look, I don’t have much time, but we have a wake in less than an hour…I...need your help.”

Both quickly began to get the area ready. Murdoc started to finish up the final touches to the body, while 2D picked up the area, put out tissue boxes, and most importantly, selected music for the event. Everything was going smoothly. 

***

“Alright mate, I think we finished at the right moment! Everyone should be here soon. Your done for today, see you Wednesday.” 

“But wot ‘bout the funeral…”

“I’ve done this longer than you have been alive, I know what I’m doing.”

2D nods and slowly starts walking to the door. Murdoc grin to himself and decides to say one final thing before he leaves to get dressed with the extra clothes he had laying around. He screams from across the hall.

“Couldn’t have finished all this without ya faceache!”

2D doesn’t look back at him, instead frowns at his mocking tone and insult. Walking out of the building, 2D pulls out his keys and walks to his vehicle. Starting up the vehicle, he can’t help but think about the mysterious man who was now to teach him.

 

'Why did he get angry when I asked about ghosts, why does he work here, why is he always angry…what was that noise from earlier…’  
The more 2D thinks, the more questions that he wants to ask comes to mind

***

Wednesday rolls around, and unlike last time, Murdoc was on time. 

Walking into the building, 2D could feel that the atmosphere of the building had changed, in a good way. Opening the door to the embalming room, 2D is welcomed to a very intent Murdoc waiting.

“’Ello Mur’doc… ‘ow are yew?”

“I told you not to ask me questions that don’t have to do with dead people, so today is going to be different, you know why?”

“No.”

“Look under the sheet.”

Hesitantly turning his head to the table, 2D can already see that this was not good. A disfigured hand was poking from the sheet, as if it was reaching out for something. Picking up the corner of the white cloth, the blue haired man was appalled at what he saw.

“BLIMMY! WOT ‘APPENED TO ‘IM?”

“Suicide, apparently ol'fella thought using a turkey cutter to cut his head off was a greeeat way to go out.”

“So wot are yew goin’ to dew differently?”

“This one may be a tad different from usually, but I got a few tricks up my sleeve, so take note.” 

 

***

 

Side notes- Make-up is used on bodies to give it that ‘lively’ look, in case anyone was wondering about the foundation 

-To add to the story, Murdoc’s beliefs on Satanism in this story are based on Anton LeVay’s teachings. The real Murdoc is into more like black magic kinda shit, Anton is more of, ‘There is no God or demons kind of thing.’


	3. Something about Us

Today was a test of the terrible gag reflex the zombie like man had. 2D starts to slowly sew up the enormous cut on the man’s neck. Murdoc watches carefully as 2D’s bony fingers help guide the needle in and out of the flesh. After finishing the last stich and tying it off, Murdoc quickly puts small pieces of wax into a bowl.

“Wot is that fo’?”

“You gotta have something to cover up the stiches, or the family will freak out, and break down. You don’t want that sappy shit. Microwave this, yeah?” The older man shoves the bowl in 2D’s hand and motions to the small dining area. 

Coming back to the room with the hot liquid in hand, 2D sets it on the table, waiting for the next order. 

“Alright faceache, cover up the stitches, and I swear to Satan if you get that damn crap on this table, you’ll be the next body I work on.” He chuckles before adding one more thing

"Alsooo, wax dries very fast...hehe..." Leaning against the wall with a shit eating grin, the musty man watches the frail man. 

 

Finishing the now presentable body, both stand back to examine their work.

“I fink it looks good.”

“Yeahhhh, I think it’s ready. Do what you did last time, but don’t fuck up any shit.” 2D grins awkwardly to the man and gives a thumbs up before rolling the body to its final resting bed.

 

2D takes a moment to sit down and take in the room after he puts the body in its respected area. Two rows of pews were lined on the outskirt of the area, perfectly situated to where the coffin was in the center for all to see. Miscellaneous crosses surrounded the room, from being engraved on the pews to the casket. The room smelled exactly like a church, one scent that is hard to pinpoint. 

“T’is place is so peacefu’…”

Sitting in the quiet, dark room only made 2D feel sleep creep up on him. He knew the repercussions, and he definitely knew sleeping in the same room as a dead man was queer, but the pew was so comfortable. 

 

“Hey dimwit, where are you? You can go h-“ Murdoc quits his talking as he opens the door to see peaceful figure laid on the ground. The closer he gets, he can't help but look at the man’s tranquil face. 

‘Damn, he looks kinda...dammit…I wonder if he would notice…’

Trying hard to not wake the man from his slumber, the goth couldn’t help himself. Extending his hand, Murdoc picks up a lock of 2D’s slightly long hair. Trying to get a better look, the man found himself getting closer. It wasn't long until he was right on top of the sleeping 2D, arms holding him up at the sides.

‘I just don’t understand...why it's so blue…’

 

Just as he was about to finish up his ‘examination’ a familiar sound comes from the office, it was not too loud, but it was just enough to catch him off-guard. Losing balance, Murdoc falls directly on 2D, making him scream in surprise.

“WOT THE ‘ELL! ‘ELP ME SOMEONE! I’M BEIN’ CRUSHED!” Quickly trying to get off of the panicky man, Murdoc stands up while 2D flails on the ground in slight pain before coughing lightly, then followed with a slight moan.

 

“W’ere am I? Wait…Mur’doc? Did yew trip? I’m sorry, I fell asleep…”

 

Murdoc panics, unsure of what to do. 

 

A bead of sweat rolls down his forehead before he formulates a response. “Umm…I was trying to- wait, what did I tell you about asking me stupid questions!” 2D sits up and lays his now folded arms on his knees. 

 

“Your done for today, go home…you did a good job…I will call you if I need you anytime coming up.”

“Yew got my numba?”

“Yes, you idiot, we have your number on the company papers in the back…somewhere.” The nature of the question made the man quickly have an uncontrollable blush across his face.

“Alright, see ya Mur’doc!” 2D quickly stands up before waving to the man who had just crushed him. “I hope you have a gewd day!” The Satanists stands still, watching the other as he leaves the room. 

“Have a nice day my ass...” Hopefully this sudden infatuation will go away as quick as it came.

***

Surprisingly, there were not many bodies that had to be worked on through the span of the week. Nothing really changed, Murdoc was still grumpy, and 2D was his usual peppy self. It wasn’t until the day before Russel was to come back that all hell broke loose, but in a positive way.

‘Where is he? He has never been this late before! He better get here in one piece. I was gonna have fun with him today.’ Pacing back and forth, Murdoc begins to feel his anxiety get higher with every tick of the clock. Suddenly, the front door to the funeral home opened. Loudly. His heart skips a beat. 

There stood 2D, hanging over like the lanky fellow he was, but with the addition of a small amount of blood trickling down the side of his head. 

 

“What happened to you?”

“I got in a wreck on the way ‘ere…”

“Why didn’t you just go home then? I don’t need another body to fix up to you know?”

“I wanted to see yew.”

“Me? I think you’re crazy.” 

"I am."

Speechless was all that could be said about what 2D said, no one ever wanted to see him, not even the tax collector. The older man quickly says the first thing he could muster. 

“Let’s clean you up.”

Because 2D seemed lightheaded and dizzy, Murdoc grabs him by the arm and drags him into the small bathroom. When they arrive in the room, Murdoc starts pulling out a few items from the cabinet, while 2D leans against the wall to stop everything from moving. Opening a bottle of alcohol, the goth dabs a small amount of the liquid on a cotton ball.

 

“This may sting.”

“Mur’doc, you’re nice.” 2D grins from ear to ear..

“I’m not going to hurt you, so you don’t have to flatter me.” 

“I know yew wouldn’t hurt meh, you’re gentle when yew want ta be.”The delusional man grabs the rough hand of the other.

“Stop it you dumb-“

“Do yew wanna out hang out after werk?” His eyes began to soften after the words escape his lips. This can't happen.

“STOP INTERUPTING ME!” 2D doesn’t change the reaction on his face, instead begins to smirk. The dark haired man can feel his face burn from the surprising reaction. 

“Why are you doing this to me 2D…What do you want?”

“I want yew to hang out with meh.”

***

Silence filled the small room. After Murdoc disinfected 2D’s injury, covers it with a good amount of bandages, and gives him a few aspirins to dull the pain, 2D stands up, staggering slightly. Murdoc turns around to wash his hands, half expecting the other man to walk out, but 2D was far from doing that.

Walking behind to the older man, 2D wraps his slender arms wrap around the waist of the shorter one's waist, all the while burying his head into his back lightly. It made for an awkward scene, at least for Murdoc. 

“What are you doing.”2D was right.

“Huggin’ yew.” He can be gentle.

“If you don’t stop that, I will kick you out of this funeral home.” When he wants to be.

“But Mur’doc…I’m cold.”

“It has to be cold! It’s 100 degrees outside, and get the fuck off me!” Murdoc pushes 2D back, making him fall down on the cold hard ground. The goth dashes out of the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving a melancholy 2D to a room of loneliness. But, he knew why he was sad or so he thinks. 

***

After the incident, Murdoc began the embalming process on the next body, not caring whether 2D was there or not. 

‘What is his problem! A guy like him could get any girl, or man for that matter! Young, cute, adorable… ughhh. He didn't know what he was doing! He was in shock after the wreck, yeah...he was shook up...’ He felt tears sting at his eyes. He knew his chance of getting hitched with someone were gone, not that he cared, this just hit the ball out of the park. No one would put up with his bi-polar, rude, ugly...

He lets his thoughts drift until the door finally opens, it was 2D, but not all of him. His eyes were red, and there were a few tear drop stains on his green shirt, and it was all Murdoc’s fault.

“Hey dumbass, help me out and turn the water on.” 2D does as the man says, and with every move he makes, Murdoc’s guilt sets in more and more. Finishing this job was going to be the longest thing he has ever done.

“Okay 2D, you know the drill.” The blue haired man nods and begins to push the body to the wake room as usual. 

After ten minutes of waiting, Murdoc thought that 2D had left, and just decided to not say his usual good-bye. After locking up the embalming room, Murdoc passes the wake, but could help but feel an eerier presence emitting from the area. Opening the door and seeing 2D curled up on the pews was somewhat surprising, but it wasn’t something that he would put it past the man. 

“Get up 2D, what are you doing, go home.”

“I can’t”

“Well how did you get here then?”

“I walked.”

“...After the wreck?”

“Yeah.”

Murdoc walks closer to 2D, the sunlight coming from the stained glass windows was perfectly lighted on him. He looked like a fallen angel. 2D was softly crying, Murdoc had to stop the urge to want to wipe away his tears and apologize, but that would be out of character for him. So what could he do?

 

“2D, I think you and I should have some fun.”

“What yew mean…?”

“Russel keeps food stashed in here somewhere, and I have a few bottles of booze in my car, so do you want to...hang out, as you call it?”

***

Notes...  
-They use wax to cover the stitches if a body has been injured to where the family or friends can see. (I am not positive about this, but I had to do A LOT of research, and this was the best thing I could find, so if I am wrong, please contact me so corrections can be made!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, chapter three! I may not be able to upload in the next few days, personal stuff going on, but don't panic! I will be back soon, and I will reply to any comments you have! :) Lots of Love


	4. C-c-c-changes

“Yew mean yew want to ‘ang out? Wit me?” 

“Yes…why do you think I proposed it, dumbass.” Avoiding eye contact with the curled up man, Murdoc tries to think of something to break the ice, and remembers the gash on 2D’s head. He kneels on the ground next to 2D, and gently taps on the younger man’s head.

“Wut is it Mur’doc?”

“I need to check your injury, sit up.” Instead of just sitting up, 2D turns to face Murdoc, while pulling his hair out of his face. 

“I don’t wanna get up, I'm warm right 'ere.” Murdoc frowns, but deep down, he could feel his heart skip a beat yet again. 

It was odd, fixing a living body. Most of the time you can be rough with the dead person, they won’t feel anything, but with something that is warm, and moving, they can feel the slightest touch. 2D closes his eyes as Murdoc moves his digits along his forehead. Taking care to not hurt 2D, Murdoc was extremely gentle, only using the tips of his fingers. It felt wrong to be touching something so....warm. 

“Does that hurt?”

“No, feels nice actually.” The shorter man doesn’t reply, instead removes his hand from the others face.

“You’re obviously okay, so you in?” 2D nods and sits up.

“Yeah…but dew yew have somefin’ warm I can wear…It’s cold.” Murdoc rolls his eyes, aggravate that 2D was asking more questions, and leaves the room, to come back with a black sweatshirt. 

“This looks like wot yew wear every other day! Thank yew Mur’doc!” Murdoc sighs while 2D starts to put on the dark piece of clothing. The sweatshirt didn't smell pleasant, but it was something.

“Alright 2D, you ready to get completely shitfaced?” 

“My name is Stewart.”

”Fine then, Stewart. You ready to get shitfaced?”

***

“THAT’S WHAT I’M GETTING AT! Take matters into your own hands! Before you die, GO TO THE FUNERAL DIRECTOR. They will do whatever you want with your body. FAMILY’S DON’T CARE, they wanted you DEAD. AND DON'T GET me STARTED on the damn BENEFICIARY! I had a brother and sister CRYING over that more than the FATHER! Can you believe it!

They had only been drinking for two hours and Murdoc was in the ‘ranting stage’ of being drunk. 2D listens intently as he finishes off the small amount of beer left in his bottle.

Both were sitting in the wake room, bottles of booze surrounding them. While Murdoc was ranting, 2D looks to his left and notices a door connecting to the room. 

 

“Hey, Mur-doc what-t’s in dat room?”

“Oh my beloved 2D, that is where they store all the caskets! Have you ever seen a fat bloke’s casket? It’s hugeee. 32 INCHESSS! ” Murdoc stands up with a bottle of rum in hand, almost tripping on his feet and goes to the door, opening it and motioning for 2D to come. 

It was very dark in the room, and the light Murdoc had turned on didn’t help at all either. The room was fairly clean, with a few caskets displayed for viewing, while others were pushed into a corner. With the addition of the caskets, there were several urns on display in a glass case. 2D didn’t know how to feel. 

“Over here dullard! There she is! Can’t wait for the day someone gets this beauty~” In front of the two was a casket the size of a full-sized bed. 2D touches the white lining, finding it smooth to the touch. 

“Oy Mur’doc-c dis thing is ‘bout-t as big as my (hic) bed!” Murdoc smirks and turns to 2D. 

“I bet ya both of us could fit in there!” Murdoc craws in the casket, trying hard to not laugh from the stupid idea.

“Mur’doc! We could get in trouble! What if Mr. Russel finds out!” Murdoc laughs at the taller man’s concern. 

“I’m the bosss. Now get in the damn coffin.” 2D stands frozen with fear. “I said get in the damn coffin Stewart!” Murdoc, extending both arms, grabs 2D’s hand and forcefully pulls him in, making him fall forward on top of him. 

“Mur’doccc, that ‘urt.”

“Get in the damn coffin or I will burn your house down.”

“But why?”

“It’s sorta comfortable, I just wanna lay down, and those pews are fucking disgusting.”

“Can I ask you somefin’?”

“If you get in the damn coffin, yes.” 2D craws in the opposite side of the coffin, eager to ask his questions.

“Okay, so my first question…can I ask more t’an one question?”

“I don’t fucking care.”

“Okay…why were yew so mean to me when I asked about ghosts…”  
“None of that shit is real. It’s all your imagination, angles, demons, gods, none of it exists. You are your own god, live a life full of sin, when we die, there ain’t nothing waiting for you. You’re gone.” 2D sits up a little taken back.

“So you’re not a Christian?”

“Nooo, I am! Let me get on my knees and pray, and ask for forgiveness to our almighty, gracious lord! Have mercy on me God!” Murdoc puts his hands in the air, with the bottle of rum still in hand, making it splash up. There was a silence. 

“What the fuck you think I am dumbass?” 2D shifts awkwardly, ready to move on.

“Why do yew work ‘ere?”

“To make money.”

“No, why did yew choose to dew embalmin'?” 

“I hate working with people, so I would rather work with them if their dead.” The blue haired man nods, respecting the man’s answers. The room grows quiet. 

“Why dew yew wear that?” 

“What?” Murdoc is taken back slightly. He felt the atmosphere change slightly as well.

“This cross thingy!” 2D grabs Murdoc’s shirt and pulls at his necklace in a playful manner. 

“You mean this thing? Fashion statement I guess, not sure.”

2D takes a moment to think of his next question, not noticing that his hand was lingering on Murdoc’s necklace. 

“Mur’doc…can I tell yew something…” 2D, still sitting up, starts to caress the cross in a nervous manner.

“I don’t care mate, I got a good buzz going on, so don’t say anything to kill it, or your arse is mine.” After saying the remark, Murdoc takes a sip from his rum.

“I-I just wanted to say t’at I…” The tall man’s words start to drift, having second thoughts on what he wanted to say to the man in front of him. Murdoc raises an eyebrow.

“I-I…Enjoy your werk, it is…very enlightnin’” 2D had not moved and was still popping his digits. The older man frowns, not satisfied with what the other had mentioned.

“That’s a bunch of bullshit Stewart, that ain’t what you wanted to say. You better tell me what you were going to say, make it quick too, I need more booze.” 2D looks at Murdoc, eyes half lidded and slowly scooting closer to the man.

Getting closer to Murdoc’s face, and whispers. “I fink you are kinda hot Mur’doc.” 2D giggles and covers his face in a flirty manner, Instantly making Murdoc’s face turns a dark red. 

“No more questions, I need booze!” Murdoc starts to get up, but 2D pushes him down forcefully, both in shock. 

“YEW LISTEN HERE MUR’DOC! I FINK YEW ARE SO FUCKING PRECIOUS, AND I WANT TO FUCKING HUG YEW, AND SHIT. I-I…want to talk to yew…and get to know yew…and talk to yew and-d…” 2D began to breath heavy and could feel himself shaking. The now embarrassed man covers his face with his hands, all the while trying to stop himself from crying. 

Mur’doc lays silently as 2D begins to sniffle. Very slowly sitting up, the older man wraps an arm around the weeping man, making 2D stop momentarily and uncover his face. 

“I’m s-sorry…don’t-t 'urt me-e…” Murdoc hushes 2D and pats his side. 

“It’s okay luv, you had a rough day. Let’s get you somewhere c-comfortable.” The two slowly trudge out of the coffin, leaving behind the bottle of rum. The shorter man leads the other to the office room.

***

“We can make a makeshift pallet or some shit, you don’t have a vehicle, and I’m shitfaced, so we are sleeping here tonight.” Murdoc grabs the ‘comfort pillows’ from the pews, and a few clean towels that are usually used in the embalming room, to cover up with. 

When Murdoc leaves, 2D begins to fell light-headed from the heat of the room. Unconsciously, he stands up to taking off the sweatshirt and his shirt. 2D continues his stripping until he hears the door open. Stopping momentarily to look, a red faced Murdoc grins slightly. 

“So, now you gonna do a strip tease for me?” Murdoc laughs while 2D tosses the shirts to the side and starts to get comfortable on the ground.

“I would, if we weren’t in the funeral home…if yew wanted me to…”

“I would reallyyyy enjoy that~” Murdoc grins and the blue haired man turns his head away in embarrassment. God he was so fucking cute when he did that. 

2D began to quiet down after a few minutes, eventually looking like he had fallen asleep. Murdoc, who was still wide awake, began to replay the whole day back in his head, from 2D’s odd behavior this morning, to his playful attitude earlier. 

 

Beginning to feel tired himself, the tired man decided it was time to sleep. Grabbing a towel, he lays it on top of the sleeping 2D, before grabbing one for himself.

Close to drifting off, the older man began to feel a warmth grow closer to his back. Before he knew it, the taller man was hugging him from behind, and draping his arm lazily across the darker man’s waist. 2D’s presence was enough to make him loosen up. 

 

“Night Mur’doc. I love yew.” 2D tightens his arm around Murdoc’s waist, while the older man silently screams in the back of his head. They had a lot they needed to discuss in the morning. 

***

Notes-  
-If your loved one is too big for a regular sized casket, they do make bigger ones to accommodate to their size.  
-A side effect of anorexia is compulsive behavior, fatigue, and low body temperature. 2D experiences all of these in this chapter.  
-I am not sure if other churches, or funeral homes have these, but most do have little pillows on the sides of some of the pews, with the addition of bibles, pencils, and paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in shock still of how many people are reading this! ...I need to be honest, this started out as a joke, but it is now a thing, and all of you guys who read it are to blame.  
> I love all of you crazy people so much, every single one of you! I hope that you enjoy the story as much as I have had writing it! Thank you for being born!  
> Much love~  
> -Meta Ren  
> P.S.-Don't take any of the chapter names seriously, I just write the first song to come in my head (chapter 1 is an exception!)  
> 


	5. Murdoc Needs a Ladder

Murdoc woke up the next morning in an unpleasant way. 2D was still wrapped around him, but rather being behind him like last night, he had made his way to Murdoc’s chest, hugging him for dear life. 

“You okay there?” Murdoc says in a deep tone as he pats 2D’s back softly. The taller man moans in response, hugging Murdoc tighter. 

“2D…we need to talk about somethings…remember what you said about me in the casket last night?”

“Sorta, I fink…it’s all a blur." 2D smiles and buries his head into Murdoc's chest. “I ‘ad lots of fun with yew.” 2D moves his hand to the darker man’s head, playing with his slightly greasy hair. Suddenly, the Satanist slaps his hand away. 2D was evidently hurt as he retracted his hand away slowly, not taking his eyes off the other.

He can't keep his feelings to himself anymore. He needs to say what needs to be said. Murdoc looks at the blue haired angel, trying hard to keep his cold exterior.

“Why are you fucking with me…y-you could have anyone in the world, but why me! 2D sits up, taken back by his words. “You’re perfect! Innocent, sweet, and…good looking! But yew want me!? I wouldn’t even want to be with me! I’m an old arsehole!”

2D couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He stutters his words. “I really like yew Mur’doc, and yes, yew are an arsehole, b-but I don’t mind. I like yew because you are so different.” Murdoc groans, obviously not for that answer.

“B-but in a gewd way! I fink being a Satanist, working in a church is kinda cool…and it makes you kinda bad ass, specialy with that necklace yew wear.” The shorter man grins, making 2D smile.

“A-and yew look pretty fit...and got a nice arse.” Murdoc turns around, not able to hear that last thing. 

“What was that last thing?” 

“Yew look fit.”

“No, after that!”

“Nothing-g!”

“Stop lying 2-“

“Yew got a nice arse.” 2D covers his face, while Murdoc blushes lightly at the complement. It takes a moment for the moment to blow over. All of the negative thoughts from earlier were forgotten, both caught up in the moment. 

Murdoc gets closer to the blue haired man’s face, close enough that he could feel the others breathe on him. 

“I think you gotta nice arse yourself.” Murdoc’s warm breath on his neck makes 2D shivers at his words, closing his eyes to enjoy the sensations running down his body. 

 

“As far as I’m concerned, I could fuck you right here.” Murdoc lets his head fall into the crook of 2D’s neck.

“Not ‘ere…we sho-“

Before 2D could finish his sentence, the front door was savagely thrown opened. Both stop in their tracks and frantically look at what could have possibly almost made the door almost come off its hinges. There stood Russel, mad as hell.

“MURDOC. GET YO ASS UP OFF THE GROUND. NOW! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WHEN I WAS GONE?! BOTTLES OF ALCOHOL IN THE WAKE ROOM, THE SALE ROOM IS A MESS, AND MOST NOTABLY, WHAT IN GOD’S NAME ARE YOU DOING WITH THE INTERN!?” Russel doesn’t move from his spot, hand gesturing to 2D.  
“Russ, I can explain! 2D and I we-“  
“Get the hell outta my office, both of you! Clean up this mess and come back to my office Murdoc. I don’t want to hear another word.” Murdoc trudges out, and 2D follows until he feels a large hand on his shoulder. Russel’s voice begins to tone down a little more.  
“I don’t know you, and I could care less at the moment, but I suggest you go home. Now.”

***

Murdoc cleans up each of the rooms and soon he was standing at Russel’s door with trepidation. Hesitantly reaching for the door knob, he could feel the aurora of anger emitting outside, making him want to immediately run out of the building. Opening the door with regrets, Russel was perfectly situated in his desk, ready to give a stern talking to. 

“Take a seat Murdoc. We have a lot to discuss.” Murdoc does as he says, not breaking eye contact with him.

“I am disappointed in you. I trusted you, and thought about giving you a promotion in the near future, but guess what you did?”

“I blew it…”

“You got it. Alcohol on the premises is something that is unacceptable, you know that! And I’m not even going to bother talking about what I saw with that intern...Murdoc I am sorry to tell you this, but I will have to lay you off.”

“You don’t have to do that! We could…make an agreement or something…or I can sing you a Black Sabbath song!” Russel grows quiet, considering Murdoc offer.

“Okay, I won’t lay you off, YET. Finding another certified embalmer will take some time, so you can stay, under one condition.” Murdoc sits on the edge of his seat, ready to know what exactly it would be.

“I never want to see you and the intern together. EVER. I will take over your duties teaching students. I will schedule ya'lls work separately.”

“Anything else your highness?” 

“No, get the hell out of here, I will call you if I need you.” Russel points to the door, and the dark haired man gets up, not even caring to ask how his trip was. 

***

Getting home was usually the best part of the day, but not this time. The only thing on his mind was 2D, and it was driving him utterly mad. 

“Sweet Satan, I smell like roadkill.” Murdoc gets up off of the couch and begins heading for the shower. Turning on the warm water, he walks in the shower, immediately feeling the steam hit his face. He grabs the soap, lathering up his wash cloth. After he slowly covers himself with soapsuds, he walks under the showerhead, instantly making his fluffy bangs plaster to his forehead. Reaching for the shampoo, he lathers the thick liquid in his hair, humming as his fingers scrub his scalp. It was nice to finally have alone time.

***

“God, I really needed that!” Not bothering to even take the towel off his waist, he collapses onto his messy bed, breathing in the slightly stale air. Laying on his side, he reaches for the nearest pillow, laying his hand across its silky surface. 

“Damn, I couldn’t even get to first base with the bloke…” He slowly brings the pillow to his chest, clutching it and taking in a deep breath. He could feel himself starting to feel a little turned on by the pressure of the pillow. He slowly slips his towel down, reveling his hardened member. Bringing his hand to his cock, he starts to thrust it up and down, pushing him to the edge. Before he was about to climax, he heard rustling under his bed, making him stop and freeze in fear. Getting up slowly and wrapping the towel back around his torso, he looks under the bed. 

Murdoc screams as he pulls back the sheets, revealing the space under his bed. 

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!” Under the bed was 2D, frightened by Murdoc’s attitude. 

“I hid in the back of your car…I didn’t wanna walk ‘ome.”

“SO YOU ARE JUST GONNA HIDE IN PEOPLE’S HOUSES!? 

“WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO?” 2D locks eyes with the naked man. 

“If it were anyone else, you would be a dead man. Make yourself at home, Faceache.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, all you 2Doc shippers, the next chapter is going to be just for youuu. (I honestly write one sentence of smut and have to recover for a minute.) I have been trying to keep Murdoc in character, but it is kinda hard when you start to involve him in a romantic relation. There are not any dead body's mentioned in this chapter, or any notes to add for anyone who has not read up on embalming and such. (I had to do at least 5 hours of research before I started writing this story, and watched a graphic embalming video.) This is kinda a short chapter, but expect a longer one soon!
> 
> Much love as always to everyone! Any questions, comments, etc. I would love to here your feedback!  
> -Meta Ren


	6. Get Down on it

2D crawls from under the hot bed, taking in the sights of Murdoc’s room. Walking around, it smelled like stale Chinese food and oddly enough, butterscotch. There was a mound of cloths in the corner of the room, needing to be washed, and a huge stack of envelopes on the counter that was ready to topple over at any given moment. As he walked through the house, he realized that there wasn’t much for decorations. A ripped painting of a black bird hung over the stained couch, and a nice vase was centered at the table, but with further inspection, it was just another place to put out cigarettes.

Plopping on the couch, 2D gives a long, painful sign.

"I'm glad yew didn't 'urt me Mur'doc. Thank yew for lettin' me bum 'ere today." He looks at the goth and smiles as he lights a cigarette.

"Yea. No problem..." 

"Murdoc...I'm sorry."

"What the fuck, stop apologizing for shit! You are never gonna get people to respect you!"

"I've got a lot of stuff on my mind...I just...I fink I said some stuff t'at...fun filled evening...that I shouldn't of." The man snuck into his house, hid under his bed, and now he wanted to bring this shit up. He didn't want to admit it, but it was bothering him a hell of a lot, so why not...'talk about your feelings'...

"Alright...continue dullard."

"I regret it all...it took a while to come back ta me. I 'ope I can make it up ta yew."

"Welllll, my memory is a little fuzzy, so could you retrace to me what you said exactly?" Murdoc couldn't help but grin. He wanted to here him say it. Say it like he meant it. In his house. On his couch. 

"I don't wanna...It's not gewd..."

"Stewart, you are in the presence of the most evil man alive. Just say it to me!"

"I...I fink I said that I wanted to...ugm...I...wanted ta...f-yew...and yew were hot...and I...that's it...I fink I said yew had a nice ass too...heh." The demonic embalmer could feel himself getting on edge. The prospect of...the possibility. They were alone. 2D had to stay the night at his house, and the way 2D bit his lips were all the signs he needed.

"I'm sorry again...I can go if yew need me too...I fink I made things worse...even if I...I made it..." 2D starts to play with his fingers as he looks down, averting eye contact with the other.

"Your not going anywhere. I am flattered to be frank, and I would say the same to you, luv." Murdoc grin widens, showing his sharp, devilish teeth. 2D felt his face start to burn more as he processed what Murdoc had said.

"I..ugh...w-wh...ung...No...Y-y.." The flustered man looks around the room, unlike Murdoc, who was now set.

“Finish your damn sentences.” 2D hesitates before finishing, 

“I…want too...f-finish what we were doin' in the office, please?” 

***

The sentence echoed through the room, leaving a lasting impression on Murdoc. The satanist licks his teeth as he tries to make eye contact with his partner. 

“I usually don't do what people tell me to do, buttt, you are a special circumstance." 

"He- ECK-DON'T DEW YA THERE DROP MEH!" It was rude really, cutting him mid-sentence by picking him up off the ground like that. He supports himself by putting his arms around Murdoc neck, until he kicks the door open, and drops him on the bed, crawing closer towards his ear.

“I wanted to fuck you earlier, but we never got the chance.”

“I didn’t want tew fuck in the same buildin’ as a dead man, this is betta.”

The shorter man never answers to the other, he instead he positions himself to where 2D was directly under him, giving himself the advantage. 

“Before we go any further…I need to ask. Can I…uh, how did you put it…fuck you? Hard.”

“Please…why yew gotta ask me?”

“Just a rule of mine…but it don’t matter right now.”

Just as 2D was about to comment on his answer, he was silenced by a warmth on his neck. Without a moment to spare, Murdoc licked the blue-haired man's jaw line, making him melt instantly, letting his long tongue trace the bone. He continued until the man below him started to mew. He slowly sinks his teeth in the others pure, unmarked neck, sucking gingerly as he bit harder. He didn't care if he left any marks on the man. Stewart was his, and if anything, he wanted others to know. 2D intertwines his fingers in the man’s slightly damp hair, tugging at it slightly. 

After a few minutes, Murdoc pulls away to admire his work, making 2D feel cold and empty without the others warmth. The bed shifts as Murdoc gets up and goes to the bathroom. 

“Wut are yew doin’…”

“Planning ahead my love bird~” Murdoc comes back a second later and sets an object on the table. 

 

The man gets back on the bed, grinning as he puts his hand under the skinner one’s chin. Bumping his forehead against his partner, they both started to slowly close their eyes. Murdoc brings his lips closer to 2D’s, brushing over them before he decided to make full contact. He softly nibbles on his rosy, pink lips, earning a high pitched moan, making the goth want to go farther. 

Licking the opening, Murdoc gained entrance to 2D's mouth. Both immediately started to clash as soon as he opened. Murdoc’s mouth tasted faintly of wine and Chinese, making 2D feel peckish. After a few minutes of love making, 2D gave into the demand of Murdoc, letting him take over the kiss in a hungrily manner. Warm fingers dance over his side, pulling down the waist band of 2D’s pants, making him vulnerable and bare in front of Murdoc, slowly.

The only sounds that could be heard through the house were the sounds of moist lips and the cries of 2D pleading. The lighter man lets his hands drift behind the other, grabbing at Murdoc’s supple arse, as he does so, Murdoc lets out a deep, grizzly purr of ecstasy. 

Both continue to explore and partake in the delightful foreplay, until Murdoc painstakingly pulls back. The distinct sound of a zipper being unzipped only made 2D more inpatient.

“ ‘ury up Mur’doc…I'm fuckin'...fuck.” Murdoc squirts a gracious amount of lube on his hands, preparing himself for 2D.

“Don’t tell me what to do Stu, I do that~ This may hurt, so get ready.”

“Wut, I thought we w- WHAT…mur’doc-c, THAT ‘URTS! WUT THE FUCK!” 2D grabs the edge of the pillow under his head, trying hard to not to scream from the unbearable pain. Murdoc’s laughter could be heard easily.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS SO FUNNY?”

“Luv, I don’t want to get in your business, but it is kinda my business now, but…have you ever been screwed?” 2D covers his face in shame as soon as Murdoc finishes his sentence, almost ruining the moment.

“H-howd yew k-know…”

“I’m just that good my bird~ You gotta get through the pain, I'll be gentle, since it IS your first time.” Murdoc frantically looks around the room, then grabs the end of the bed sheet, wadding it up.

“Bite on this if it gets too bad. If you can’t take it at all.”

“Fank yew…Don't be too gentle...I mean...umm...don't hurt me...”

“Shuu, you can trust me, you ready?” 2D nods, and Murdoc inserts a digit, making 2D buck at the sensation. Biting on the sheet didn’t help much, but determination flowed through him. He was going to do this. When the second finger started to brush against his entrance, he felt a sensation that was unfit for words. He couldn't help but wailing in satisfaction. Just as he felt himself want to cum, everything was gone. Murdoc pulled his fingers out, happy with what was done. He beamed at 2D, letting his tongue roll out of his mouth, saliva coating his chin.

“Why yew quit...?”

“ We aren't done, luv~”

"Wut...but I feel sweaty and nasty already..." 

“…You really are too sweet for this world…Just relax...” 2D couldn't catch up to what Murdoc was saying quick enough, he could feel Murdoc’s thick member penetrate his entrance. 2D grabs his shoulders, digging his nails into his dark skin, unsure of what to do, the sense of feeling gone. It fucking hurt like hell. 

"THAT FUCKIN' 'URTS! FUCK! STOP! P-please s-stop Murrrrr-AH! WHAT THE FUCK A-mmmm AGHH! GOD-FUCKING-G-G EKKKK!" It took a minute to find the right spot. Murdoc wanted to stop, but he couldn't. He knew it was going to hurt 2D, but the amount of pain he was feeling would be worth it. He hoped.

The older man was pulling in and out slowly, and soon caught onto a rhythm, and began to pick up the pace. 2D was balling at this point, his fingers were piercing his flesh with no remorse. He was about to give up. The insistent screaming was too much for him, until it suddenly stopped. 2D's grip loosened, and he felt himself being drawn closer to the sweaty man, his moans gave it away. He found it. Murdoc starts to go faster, his mind going senseless. The loud moans began to beg, beg for more. More from him. He couldn't contain the mews of euphoria and didn't bother holding it back anymore. One last cry. It was like someone had taken a chain off of him. Fucking glorious. One of the best moments in his life. 2D lets out a long moan as his toes curl, his hands grabbing at the sides of the bed while his hips elevated. His head turns to the opposite side as his mouth opens, droll trickling down his chin. The sight was enough to make him cum. Everything in his body tingled, it was fuzzy. Enjoying the sensation, he didn't realize he almost gave out on top of 2D. 

***

Both bask in the side-effect of the experience. 2D lays wide eyed as the darker haired man lights a cigarette. 

“That felt good Muds...”

“Mmm…What did you call me?”

“Muds…yew called me Stu.” Murdoc laughs lightly towards the comment, making 2D content.

“Why do you have to be so damn cute, even the shit you say.” Murdoc puts out his cigarette and gets under the now filthy sheets. Scooting closer to 2D, Murdoc lays his head on his shoulder, while snaking his arm around his thin waist, drawing him closer. 2D smiles happily

“I didn’t know yew liked to cuddle Mu-“

“Shut up! I will kick you outta my bed!” 2D reaches over and pets Murdoc’s head, making him start to feel sleepy. He kisses the side of his head, and 2D begins to feel tired himself.

“Before yew sleep…what were yew doin’ when I was under yewr bed? It was shakin’ a lot.”

“Jackin’ off, go to sleep.” The bluntness in his voice was undeniable, satisfied with the answer, both start to fall asleep.

***

Notes:  
-Murdoc asked 2D for consent because it is a rule in Satanism.(Murdoc wanted to make sure 2D was giving him the 'mating signal' -11 Satanic rules of the earth  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can kill me for that chapter name, or you know what, let me.  
> Sorry this update was a little late! I got caught up in some other things, school is about to start, you know, all that stuff.  
> I suck at writing love scenes, I had to take a break every sentence I would write, because I would either be giggling too hard, or in shock of what I was writing. But I did it. I deserve a gold sticker.  
> Shout-out to everyone in the comments! I love all you amazing people!  
> Much Love(As always!)  
> -Meta  
> *Need edit-


	7. Blueberry Hill

The days that followed the lovers night was shit. Russel made sure to space out the work schedules, making it hard for Murdoc and 2D to even get a glimpse of one another. With the down side of always being busy, both could not plan a proper outing. Anytime 2D would try to contact the older man, the phone would go straight to voicemail, making matters much worse. 2D, under the wing of Russel, decides to assert himself one day, having had enough of the overly protective teacher, yet being unaware that his time at the funeral home has almost come to an end.

It was a rainy Saturday night, and fixing up a corpse was not what 2D would consider the ideal weekend, but putting it off another day was only going to make things worse, and make Russel that much more mad. 

Carefully making the incision on the body to get to the main artery, Russel stands behind the man, criticizing every move.

“You need to cut a little deeper, or you won’t be able to pull the skin back.”

“Yes sir.”

“Don’t hold the tool like that, you can cut your finger off like that man!”

“Yes sir.”

“Don’t say yes sir to me, I’m your friend, and I’m only a few yea-“

“Yes sir…” Russel looks at the lanky man, but 2D keeps his eyes on his work, furrowing his brow until he drops the incision tool.

“You okay 2D, you seem off. I’ll go get some aspirin if you got another headache, but after that, we need to finish this job.” Hanging his head, 2D turns his head towards the concerned man. 

“Russel, where is Mur’doc.”

“He works on the days we aren’t here, usually cleaning up or preparing for the funerals…I actually need to discuss something with you, I hope it will be in your favor.” 2D’s eyes perk up, hoping that Russel would have news on Murdoc.

“I’m not sure you know this, but we have a job opening, and I would like for you to have it. Since your two months here, you have definitely improved, you’re just the guy I want on the job.” 2D’s jaw dropped, then closes again.

“Wait, yew already ‘ave an embalma, so wut job are yew talkin’ ‘bout?”

“I’m going to lay Murdoc off, you would be a much better embalmer, you do what you are supposed to and don’t jackass around. So will you take it?”

It was a cross between. Having to pay for school, rent, and that recent wreck has taken a toll on him financially, but taking the job of the man he loves was just too much of a guilt to bear. 

“No Mr. Russel, Mur’doc needs t’is job. He knows wut he is doin’ and he enjoys it.” Russel nods, taking in the information

“You really are a nice man, but sticking up for this narasistc, unlikeable asshole ain’t gonna help, I’m firing him as soon as I can get a replacement. If you still want the job, you know where to find me. Russel smiles, only making 2D’s stomach twist and ache.

“Sure! Mur’doc is an arsehole, but t’at don’t mean he means to! He’s had it hard! Give ‘im another chance! The big man shakes his head while having his arms crossed. 

“No 2D. I’ve given that man more than enough chances, I can’t keep having to pay off all the damage he causes, clean up after his messes, and tell him to make himself presentable. He needs to grow up, and maybe you need to too, to realize how much of a bad influence he is.”

The last sentence really hit hard. Not only was the man in front of him saying negative things about his love, but him too? 2D could feel his eyes start to sting and quickly whipped away the salty tears running down his chin. Emotion started to overrule again. 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP ‘BOUT MUR’DOC! HE'S GOOD, A-AND…I LIKE ‘IM! HE JUST NEEDS SOMEONE TO LOVE, AND THAT SOMEONE IS ME! STAY OUTTA OUR LOVE!” Grabbing the nearest item, a bottle of opened formaldehyde, 2D throws it across the room. It hits the wall, making a big pink blob on the pure white wall. Russel looks in shock. 2D panics as he looks for something else to throw. Grabbing various tools, he chunks them in different directions, still missing the man.

“What the hell are you doing! Calm down 2D, we can w-“

“I DON’T GIVA FUCK WHAT YEW WANT TO SAY! I’M TIRED OF IT DAMITT!” 2D grabs a few more items, quickly tossing them and he backs up to the door. 

“Stewart…put down the tool…let’s sit down and work something out.”

“FUCK YEW! I DEW WHAT I WANT YEW BASTARD! ONLY MUR’DOC CALLS ME STEWART!” He opens the door and runs out, not even bothering to grab anything. Before he knew it, he was outside in the rain, running on the empty road to an unknown destination. As he runs in the cold, wet rain, the only thing on his mind was him. That is all he cared about. That’s all he wanted. Slowing down to catch his breath, he didn’t even notice that he was crying again.

“GOD-FUCKING-DAMNITT! WUT’S WRONG WIF ME! WHAT THE ‘ELL IS WRONG WITH THIS SHITTY PLACE! I WANT TO KILL EVERYONE ON THIS DAMN PLANET, WHY CAN’T I SEE YEW! DEW YEW EVEN LOVE MEH! FUCK!” He falls to his knees, crying out in broken English. As he was about to get back up, everything went black. The last thing he could hear was the screeching tires of someone’s vehicle. The last thing he saw was the pitch black asphalt, colliding into his face. 

***

Watching t.v. on Sunday was great, sure there were only three stations, but it was better than being at work for sure. Mindlessly watching the show, he hears his phone vibrate, immediately picking it up, not bothering to notice the number. His face soured as he heard the voice on the other end.

“Yo Murdoc, need you to come in, we are short on staff.”

 

“Ohh, come crawling back to old reliable, eh? I will do it, but I want you to admit it.” 

“What the hell you talking about?”

“Admit it, you need me! You can’t run the joint without the best embalmer in town!”

“Shut the hell up, 2D’s in the hospital and I can’t do this alone, or I will be behind schedule…Murdoc! You there! Get yo ass over here or I will-“ 

Murdoc drops the phone fall, letting it hit the stone floor, shattering the screen instantly. 

“What the fuck! Why are you in the hospital, dammit!! You don't need to be there!”  
Getting up, Murdoc starts to shove his boots on his feet, not even bothering to put on socks. Nothing else really mattered at the moment. Grabbing his keys, he slams the door shut. The t.v., lights, and bass amp were never turned off. The quicker he got there, the better.

***

“WHAT ROOM IS STEWART IN?!”

“Oh, hello Mr. Niccals, you in for a visit this time? Just give me a few moments and I will di-“

“HURRY IT UP! HE NEEDS ME!”

“I think you need to calm down. We do not tolerate loud voices here. I will not hesitate to escort you from this building, even if you are a regular. Room 123. The patient is not in a good state, so please do not cause too much of a ruckus.”

Not bothering to say anything to the snooty nurse, Murdoc quickly walks to the correct room. As he approached the door, the faint sound of singing could be heard. It was lovely. No. Beautiful. 

Turning the handle quietly, there in the hospital bed laid 2D. Bandages adorned his once unscaved face. The room smelled of fresh flowers and clean linen, making it somewhat inviting. Getting closer only made him want to step back. 

2D’s eyes.

He didn’t notice it until he opened them. Staring at him. There was nothing. Only darkness. 

The singing never stopped. 2D’s head slowly turns in the direction of the opened door. It was unreal looking. 2D finishes his last few lines of singing and turns behind him to click a small red button.  
“Nurse, I’m seei’ things again…’Elp…Need somefin…” 2D takes his finger off the button slowly, not taking his black orbs off of Murdoc.

“Why does God torcher me like ‘fis…” Clear liquid runs from his eyes, but despite this, he smiles. The only word to describe it was…heartbreaking. 

“I told you dimwit, God doesn’t exist.” 2D does change his expression.

“Tis bad this time…” Murdoc was scared to move, but did so anyway. Kneeling beside the bed, he takes 2D frail hand and rubs it back and forth with his calloused thumb. 2D never reacts. He leans back in the uncomfortable bed, and closes his eyes. 

“Can I get you anything, Luv?”

“Stay ‘ere…’nd ‘old me.”

There was no way in hell he could argue with that. Murdoc lays on the other side of the bed, there was plenty of room, since 2D was not very big. The shorter man takes the other into his arms, feeling how cold he was made him die on the inside. 2D was too weak to even put his arms around Murdoc, they just laid there, like limp noodles.

The nurse walks in a few minutes later, holding a syringe full of menacing looking liquid. She shakes the almost comatose man, trying to get his attention.

“Mr. Stewart, I got your medication.”

“I swear to satan, if you touch him with that, you will be needing that soon.” He looks at the woman with much contempt and hate, making her very uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry sir…visiting hours are over at eight, you got thirty minut-“

“No one tells me to leave. Get out of this room before I stab YOU with a rusty trocar.” The nurse evacuates the room, leaving the two alone again once more. As the nurse leaves, Murdoc can see 2D smiling again, making his heart skip a beat.

“Yew are Muds…And I luv yew.”

“You are right bird, and..u-ugh, I-I…lo-ove y-you too.” 2D breaths out, still smirking, while Murdoc feels almost defeated. Never in his life has he had to say those words together, but if that’s all it took to make 2D smile right now, then damn, it was worth it.

“Yewr warm…I’m tired…will yew be ‘ear when I wake up?”

“Don’t worry Stu, I will. Sleep for me.” 2D’s breath starts to even out as Murdoc pets his hair.

2D fell asleep fairly fast. His face was scratched up, his eyes were blacker than his sweatshirt, and his arms were bruised bad, but it didn’t matter. He was alive, breathing, and sleeping like a puppy, and in the end, that is all that really matters. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait! I have a good excuse! Where I live, it flooded. Five feet of water. Not making this shit up, it was historical flooding! All the roads were blocked and my family and I were trapped like rats. But I made some use of the time to type this(and other things.)! Everything's good now, and we got out lucky, I would have to say at least 9/10ths of the houses and vehicles in the area were full of water. Sorry about the rant, it has been crazy here...Ignore all that^
> 
> The story is coming to an end, so just a warning!  
> Much love as always~
> 
> Notes:  
> -Murdoc is a 'regular' because hospital=bodies.  
> -Blueberry Hill is a Fats Domino song, in case you were wondering


	8. Better Place, Better Time

Walking out in the rain, away from 2D was not what he wanted to do, but in the end, he knew the now black eyed man would not mind if it meant keeping his job. He curses to himself when he realizes that he had not only forgotten his cigarettes, but his shattered phone as well. As he pulls out of the drive way, there was a small amount of guilt that tormented his head. Guilt was a feeling that he was tired of feeling. 

Arriving to the funeral home, Murdoc was glad to see the lights still on, meaning that Russel was still there. Reaching for the door, a scream could be heard, the shriek of a girl if he was not mistaken. The door was swung open, and there stood a tiny girl with short purple hair. 

“Allo…Are you embarmer? Murdoc-san? Yes?” Murdoc stood in his spot, unsure what to do. The girls English was hard to interpret. Walking past the short girl was all he could think to do, but that was a mistake. 

“YOU ARE MURDOC? YES? IIE? ALLO!” Her loud voice only made matters worse, alerting the big man down the hall. 

“Pipe down tiny! Uh, Yeah, I’m Murdoc…that what you want?” The girl smiles and nods her head as she skips down the hall, running straight into Russel, who had just walked out of the embalming room. 

“Noodle! I told you not to run down the halls! You can hurt yourself, and we don’t want that…” Russel lifts an eye at Murdoc, who in turn point at Noodle and mouths ‘What the fuck.”

“You’re late. What the hell happened when I called? I had to do all this shit by myself!” His tone was angry, yet concerning, making Murdoc all the more confused. 

“What the hell you care? Had to finish something up…Came here as soon as I could, I just love fixing up corpses.”

“You’re just as bad as Noodle when she lies. But you heard what happened to 2D right, it was not a pretty sight, it’s a miracle he didn’t die right on the spot.” That sick feeling arose again, now with the pinch of guilt, it didn’t make for a good combination. His eyes grow bigger as the massive man finishes the statement, displaying a sufficient amount of worry that it didn’t take long for Russel to catch on.

“Noodle girl, go get me my phone from the office.” Noodle nods and rushes out of the room, letting the two men have the room to themselves. 

“Alright Niccals, let’s make this quick. I don’t know what the hell is going on with you and 2D, and I honestly don’t care, but you better go, and stay at that damn hospital. Before that stick got ran over, he threw a little tantrum and said somethings that you two should sort out. I don’t wanna see your ass here until he gets out of that hospital, you hear me? Del told me some weird ass shit that happened while I was gone, and damn. You better get your act together and man up.” The older man turns away, trying hard to hide his face, all the while crossing his arms.

“Russel, this ‘Del’ you are always talking about, ain’t real! And if he was, why would you believe him! As Murdoc finishes his sentence, there was a sudden, loud thump from the wake room, making both men jump in fright. It only takes a few seconds until Russel starts to laugh, causing Murdoc to stumble backwards.

“I think you got your answer Niccals, now I suggest you get out of my face, and don’t you ever talk shit about Del again. I’m just trying to help you man.” The big man pats the goth on the shoulder and looks over to his left.

The small girls comes running from the corner, holding the devise over her head, handing it to the big man carefully. Russel hugs the little one and kisses the top of her head, earning a giggle and a hug in return. Watching the display of affection made him feel sad, but in a melancholy way. Hugging. Kissing. Love. Fucking was one thing, but…love was another. Love is different for everyone...everyone has their different ways of showing it. 

It was undeniable that what he felt for the blue-haired man was love, but did he know that? All he has every felt in his miserable life was hatred, pain, and suffering. Was love even in his emotions? Sure, he did cuddle with 2D, and said he loved him earlier in the hospital, but was that really him? Or was it the pity and guilt he felt? 

Murdoc decided to not go back to the hospital, having to deal with those demonic nurses was the last thing that he wanted to. Sleeping with his thoughts was all that he could think of to do. 

***

Arriving to the hospital the next morning didn’t feel right. Walking down the halls in complete silence. He couldn’t see it, but he could feel the nurses gave him dirty looks when they passed. It was even worse when he walked passed the waiting room. The staff could be heard, quietly whispering, while staring him down. Murdoc held himself back from wanting to bang one of their heads against the wall. 

He came to a stop as he reached 2D’s door. Instead of yesterday, hearing the sweet sound of the man’s singing, it was now the soft whimpers of…pain. 

It took all of the will he had to open that door. Part of him wanted to forget and run away from the problem, but another part of him wanted to see him and whisper sweet nothings in his ear. The door made a god awful noise as it opens, making the quiet crying cease. 2D looks up at the satanist, making Murdoc feel unwelcomed. The pitch black spheres peered into his soul. Or at least what was left. 

His under eyes were darker than last time, that was a given. If he has to guess, 2D had a rough night. He pulls his knees into his chest as he watched Murdoc walk over to sit down at the bed side. His back ached as he buries his eyes in his knee caps. He tried to stay strong, but there was no use. Murdoc hesitantly pulls 2D into his arms, making the emotionally unstable man breakdown. 

2D doesn’t even bother holding himself up, putting all his weight on the man, which was not much. He curls up in his lap, slowly whimpering, making Murdoc cave in himself. The goth pets his blue hair reassuringly with his long digits.

 

“Why didya leave…” He starts to situate himself in the Murdoc’s lap, this time sitting so his head could rest on the older's shoulder. 

“Russ called me in…I don’t wanna loose this job.”

“Yew were gonna lose it anyway. Mr. Russel was gonna give me the job, but I refused.” Not exactly what he expected to here, but it was better than what he thought.

“Why didn’t you take it…I would have, but I’m an arse so…” 2D grins sadly at the remark to reveal that his two front teeth were missing, making Murdoc’s sympathy for the man increase. 

“Yew are an arse, but I luv yew, that’s why I didn’t take the job…I like seeing yew happy.”

 

Appalling. 

 

“Look at you Stewart! Look what has happened since you met me! You have been in a car crash, and you were hit by a car, but you are worried about me!? I am the cause of all this shit, but you want ME to be happy!? You keep on saying you love me, but for all you bloody know, I could be plotting to kill you! You are the type of person Satanist hate.” The words didn’t affect 2D, instead it made him put his skinny arms around Murdoc neck. 

“Keeping tellin’ yoursef dat Muds, but I can read yew, and I don’t fink dat someone who was tryin’ to kill me would be lettin’ me sit in their lap like dis.” Most things that came out of 2D’s mouth were far from intelligent, much less understandable, but he had Murdoc’s tail now.

“I pity you Stu. I really do.” 

“I thought Satanist weren’t supposed to feel pity for others…yew aren’t a good Satanist.” 

“What yew been doing when I was gone? You aren’t my Stu. My Stu always trails off his sentences and never says anything this intelligent.” 2D wedges his head in the crook of Murdoc’s neck while giving a long, heavy grunt. 

“I am Stu! I just wanted yew tew know I luv yew even if yew dew fink that way ‘bout me! I haven’t had much ta dew here yew know…I should tell you somfin’ else too.” Muedoc waited in silence, waiting patiently for 2D to speak.

“I don’t think my eyes are eva gonna heal…Will yew still lo-like me…” 

“Just shut it Stu.” The room grows quiet. 

Having has enough with his stupidity, Murdoc brings his head closer to 2D’s, and leaves a soft kiss across the side of his crown, catching the injured one in surprise, making his feel weary.

“Go to sleep luv, I will stay this time, just for you.” 2D nods and smiles happily before falling asleep on the man. Murdoc decided to do so as well.

Notes:  
-The few bumps that could be 'heard' in the first few chapters was Del.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this concludes this story. I am sorry that I didn't post it before Monday as planned! All day today on the first day of school, this was on my mind, haven't sleep in 24 hours, but I needed to do this, not just for you guys, but for me. I discovered the AMAZING art of aportealcosmoz. Check out her stuff if you can, it changed my view on this 2Doc, it was honestly a weird spiritual thing for me..haha. I love every single one of you guys, and if I had a cookie for all of you, there would be many of them! I will be writing more 2Doc as soon as I get settled in for school, and I will be coming back to edit this story, taking a creative writing class, it may or may not help, we will see!  
> If anyone leaves any comments, I will answer them, of course~ (I check this thing almost 5 times a day0  
> Again, Love yew~
> 
> Songs used in chapter names: (For anyone curious)  
> -Artic Monkeys  
> Do I Wanna Know
> 
> -Drowning Pool  
> Let the Bodies Hit the Floor
> 
> -Daft Punk  
> Something About Us
> 
> -Changes  
> David Bowie
> 
> -Deadmau5  
> Sofi needs a ladder
> 
> -Kool and the Gang  
> Get down on it
> 
> -Fats Domino  
> Blueberry Hill
> 
> -Streetlight Manifesto  
> A better Place, a Better Time
> 
> -Johhny Thunders  
> In Cold Blood


End file.
